Harry Potter and the Centaur Curse
by Masks and Angels
Summary: Mika, later to be known as Harry's cousin, is trapped in an unbreakable curse. Now it is up to Harry, Mel, and herself to stop the evil forces. R&R please! Co-written by Sirius Black Here. (Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No! I do not own Harry Potter!

_**Harry Potter and the Centaur Curse – Prologue**_

Slowly…painfully…she awoke from her unconsciousness. She tried moving her head but a sharp pain caused her to stop and gasp in pain. She opened her eyes and saw someone leaning over her face and dampening her forehead with a cool cloth. She relaxed and tried to move again, but groaned in defeat.

"Don't move, Mika. You're hurt," the person told her. She recognized instantly the voice, which belonged to Harry Potter.

"Little late…aren't you…Harry?" she managed to say weakly. She heard him chuckle as he went back to bandaging a cut on the right side of her head.

"Oh, Harry! Let her recover!" Hermione said as she fixed Mika's left arm.

"Bug off, Hermione! We need to cheer her up! Not let her be gloomy and bored!" Ron scolded, who sat by Mika's right leg, which he was bandaging. Mika chuckled a little and stopped to breathe in sharply. Her eyes focused slowly and she realized she was lying on a table in Hagrid's hut. He was at her left leg, humming a tune as he finished binding a splint on her broken leg. As he tightened the splint, Mika cried out in pain and agony. Harry quickly placed the cloth on her forehead to calm her down.

Mika relaxed and watched Ron as he rolled up her right sleeve, which was torn from the top of her shoulder to the very end. She tensed as his face turned from peaceful to horrified look. Harry looked up at Ron and then looked at the arm, also becoming horrified.

"What is wrong, Ron? Harry?" Hermione asked. She walked over and screamed.

"What the bloody hell happened to yeh arm?" Hagrid asked in astonishment and anger. A deep and large cut ran from the top of her shoulder to the base of her middle finger. She moved her head, which hardly hurt anymore and eyed the others.

"My attacker did that to me…" she said sitting up with great effort. She gingerly fingered the still bleeding scar. She, suddenly, took out a flute and played a short and simple, yet eerie, tune.

As quickly as the tune ended, a knock came to the door. Hagrid answered it and a hooded figure strode in, locking the door behind him. He closed all the blinds and walked up to Mika, who was smiling.

"It's alright, Lomak…they're friends…" Mika said reassuringly. The figure nodded and pulled his hood back. The others could not believe what they saw for in front of them was an elf. The blonde haired, blue eyed elf sat by Mika silently. He took out another flute and played an eerie tune that caused Mika to glow. As soon as it ended, Mika was walking around the room, everything but the scar, healed completely.

"What had happened to you, earlier?" Lomak asked, concerned for his best friend. She fingered her golden heart locket before she sighed and answered,

"A boy was bothering me and I made him mad. One thing you must know though…get a person so mad, you can make them burst. Well, I did that and the boy became a Werewolf and here I am…" Mika's head jerked up as the clock started to chime the time. She turned to Lomak with terror written all over her face.

"Lomak…it's a full moon right now…"

Hey! Hope you enjoyed this! I am writing this with Sirius Black Here as the co-author ((and yes...Mel is in this, too!)) RR PLEASE!


	2. Stuck With Unwanted Faces

((Disclaimer is the summery!))

Mel: THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CAUSE IT'S ALL ABOUT ME!

Mika: You need help….really….

Mel: Why? verge of tears

Mika: rolls eyes This all about me! I'm the one cursed!

Mel: Oh….well I am too!

Mika: How?

Mel: You'll see…..it's coming up in the beginning!

A/N: CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH THE STORY?

Mika: snaps This is what I've been wanting to do!

Mel: sighs Ok…..

A/N: THANK YOU!

Mel came skipping, painfully, down the stairs that lead to Hagrid's hut, on her usual midnight walk. A glass-shattering scream came from inside his hut. Mel, as her usual curious self, scampered to his window and looked in, wide-eyed.

A Centaur was standing inside the hut!

She made out Hermione's and Harry's figures on the floor getting up from a fall, it looked like.

Mel's ankle began to scream at her and she fell off the crates she was standing on with a yelp. She looked up in horror as a full moon glared back at her. Her scream turned into a howl as she took on her full moon form.

A werewolf. Her blood began to rush and her sight became black and white. She was lucky because she had control over her form. She picked up some rags of her clothes and went to the door, and knocked her head on the door three times. Ron opened the door and screamed. Hagrid came to the door and shooed Ron off.

" 's okay, Ron! It's Mel!" He looked at Mel, "c'mon in 'ere, Mel…"

She entered the hut and saw the Centaur looking at her with shock.

"Mel?" a familiar voice echoed into the darkness.

The Centaur's horse skin was red like the Gryffindor uniform and the human half wore a black long sleeved shirt with finger-less gloves.

Mel took a few seconds to recognize who it was. She looked up in horror and yelped, "Mika? That boy did that to you?"

"No! Voldemort did this because I'm…" Mika stopped, catching herself.

Her green eyes looked at (in order) Mel, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Lomak, and finally settled on Harry. Mika started at the hero with affection and, yet, sadness.

"What, Mika? What were you saying?" Hermione asked growing curious.

Mika brushed her chocolate brown hair from her face. A tear sparkled in the moonlight on her cheek.

"Voldemort did this because I-I'm Harry's cousin…" she whispered silently.

Harry stood in shock. This girl, who he has known since the beginning of the sixth year, was his best friend. He looked up at the Centaur as with the amazement as Lomak was staring out a curtain.

Lomak suddenly moved away from the window as a shadow past over the light that was shining through the tiny crack. He looked over at Mika and he nodded stiffly. Her green eyes blazed and she began to become angry.

"Leave now, Lomak…hurry!" Mika managed to say through clenched teeth. Lomak nodded and threw his cloak over himself, disappearing. She walked to Harry and grabbed his collar, pulling him up. He yelped and struggled to no prevail. Mika plopped him on her back, and did the same to Hermione.

"What's the matter? 'u can tell us…" Hagrid coxed.

"It. Is. Him." Mika said in growing anger. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shuttered as Ron pondered this.

"Well…wherever they go, they better damn know I'm going," Ron looked around. Mel jumped in front of him. Hagrid laughed.

"I think yer going to ride Mel…!" Hagrid chuckled.

Mel nodded enthusiastically and crouched so Ron get on.

"Hagrid…open the door when I give the signal and then shut it quickly…"Mel instructed.

To Mel, she told her telepathically,

"Follow me into the woods…I know were to go and hide." Mel nodded and crouched, ready to run.

Hagrid opened the door and Mika charged out. Mel followed at lightning speed, Ron clinging on to her back for dear life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ron screamed.

Mel smiled in amusement and galloped along side Mika. "Where to?" she winced.

"Just follow quickly! He's coming! Are you okay?" Mika felt herself slowing down with Mel.

"Take Ron! I know who it is!" Mel cried into Mika's mind. Mika slowed and Harry, with the help of Hermione, got Ron on.

Mika winced at the extra weight. She started to jog and then broke into a slow gallop. Harry, Hermione, and Ron held on tightly as Mika became suddenly faster be the second and after about ten minutes, she suddenly stopped. This caused the trio to fall on the ground, pig-piling Harry. He groaned as Ron got off and Hermione got off. Harry gasped in air and stood up, feeling dizzy. Mika pawed the ground in a certain rythem.

Elves appeared and started to brush off the trio.

"Martol…stay with these three. I need to do something important…" Mika muttered as she backed up. Martol nodded and started to lead the trio away. Harry ran toward Mika and looked up at her.

"I want to go with you…" Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry…I don't want you to get hurt…please…" Mika begged.

"I'm going with you!"

"Sorry, cuz! _Petrifics Totalus_!" Mika waved her wand and Harry fell as if frozen. As, soon as Mika turned, Hermione broke the curse and Harry jumped onto Mika's back. "HARRY! Fine! Let's help Mel…" she muttered, as she galloped off.

Meanwhile…((Mel: Ba Ba Bum!))

Mel winced every time her left foot touched the ground.

She ran back towards the growing scent of another werewolf.

'I'm going to finish you off now, Greg…' Mel thought in growing anger. She stopped. The scent was piercingly strong. Then moonlit eyes met her own. She growled.

It lept at her. But her werewolf form was faster than his. He went crashing into the brush behind her. She took her pouncing position and pounced on top of him, scratching away at his face and chest.

She felt him positioning his feet on her stomach so he could push her into the brush in front of him. It worked. She was thrust back into the brush and she landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

She opened her eyes to see him biting her back. She howled and scratched his stomach.

He backed up but bit her leg. She felt something crack and a shock of tremendous pain ran from her left leg to her head. She knew it was broken.

She got up and he scratched her on the back of her right thigh. That was the last straw.

She turned to him and slashed his face as fast as she could. He turned and kicked her to a tree. She slide down and almost got the final swipe when-

"ARRRRRW!" He went flying.

Mika kicked him with her horse legs, but got scratched on her right flank and bitten on her left rear leg.

Mel tried to whine a thanks, but Mika turned back to Greg. She galloped towards him and crushed his back legs.

"Kill me…" he said in her head, "I'm nothing. Kill me now…so I don't have to do it!" He screamed and slashed her across the face. Mika cried out in surprise.

"No! Then I'll live with the pain! I've hurt you enough! Stay here and die." Mika turned.

He took a shaky breath, "Your friend pays…" He fell limp to the ground. Defeat was in the name for Mel mostly, but for Mika too.

She turned to Mel, whose head was cradled in Harry's arms. Hermione and Ron came running up. Hermione fell to her knees.

"Come," Gasp "here, Mel…"

Mel painfully crawled to Hermione, her reflection showing the real Mel in the water. As soon as Hermione's arms were around Mel's neck, she fainted.

Mika turned back to the group, her face dripping blood from the cut, which ran from the right of her forehead, running down over her nose, and ended at the bottom of her left cheek. She slowly walked over to the three, wincing every time her left rear leg touched the ground.

"Mika! Your side!" Ron exclaimed as he touched the wound softly. Her body trembled at the his touch.

"Mika? Are you alright?" Harry suddenly asked, worried, for she was growing pale.

Mika opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes closed and she fell in a faint. Luckily for Ron, she fell to the left not the right.

3 Hours Later…

Mel awakened in the Hogwarts Hospital. Hermione was asleep in the chair by her. She rolled her eyes.

Hermione was like an owner of a dog when Mel was in her werewolf shape. She was still in it…

She glanced around and saw Harry asleep by another bed. Upon closer inspection, Mika was asleep with her leg, side, and face bandaged.

She looked around for Ron, but could not find him. She whined softly. Ron could always make her laugh in times of sorrow. Now was some needed happiness…

She looked out a window and screamed in her mind. Mika shot awake and clutched her ears.

"BLOODY HELL! MEL! QUIT!" she yelled this through their minds. Mel stopped and started to talk in a scared voice,

"Mika! It's morning! We're still in our forms!"

"Of course we are! He bit us! We'll be this way for a month or more!" Mika exclaimed.

Mel could hear Mika getting out of bed to stretch her legs. She could also hear Mika strain her breathing as she used her bitten leg.

"We need to get out of here…knowing the others, they would want to ride me and…QUIT LAUGHING!"

Mel was cracking up through their mind link while trying not to burst out loud. Mika grumbled to herself and looked out the window again.

Mika stepped back and closed the blinds while saying to Mel, "Malfoy…"

Mel yelped out loud causing Harry and Hermione to jolt awake.

"What happened, Mel? You okay?" Hermione asked continually.

"Mika! What are you doing!" Harry yelled.

"Looking out the window…shut the door and lock it…don't ask! DO IT!" Mika replied as she turned to look at Harry with her eyes blazing.

Harry obeyed and soon they heard the voice of Malfoy.

"Let me in, Potter! I know what's in there!"

"Get lost, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy…" a voice broke the quarreling.

"Oh! Sorry, Professor Snape!" Malfoy stuttered as he walked away quickly.

"Open up, Potter!" Snape ordered coolly.

Mika walked back to the bed and laid down again, acted like she was sleeping. Mel did the same and Hermione nodded. Harry then opened the door and Snape entered briskly, closing the door behind him.

"What are under these blankets, Mr. Potter?"

"Friends, Professor…"

Snape then whipped the blankets off of Mika and gapped at her "sleeping" form.

"Friends, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir.." Hermione answered quietly.

"Who then?" Snape asked, which sent chills to run down their spines.

"Mika…" Harry told him.

Snape seemed surprised, especially when he uncovered Mel. Snape was about to say something, but Professor Dumbledore appeared,

"Professor Snape…you may go."

After Snape left, Mika stood, wincing. Mel sat up in her bed and smiled, showing her pointed teeth.

"Mika…Mel…tell me everything…" Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

YAY! FINISHED WITH THIS ONE! Sorry it took so long. Been busy. Well, tell me what you think and Sirius Black Here and I will get busy with the next chapter. R&R please!


End file.
